


More dam gay oneshots

by Kankritically



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Percico - Freeform, Pining, Sad, Sex, Smut, i'm able to do whatever, oneshots, request things, short shots, solangelo, space, trigger warnings in chapter summary, valgrace, wowie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kankritically/pseuds/Kankritically
Summary: I'll add chapter numbers below for each ship. Recommend a plot idea for a one-shot in the comments and what ship name :) I will write any shipLuke/Percy- 1, 5Jason/Leo- 2Percy/Nico- 3Nico/Will- 4





	1. Adoptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke/Percy
> 
> Luke and Percy help homeless kids and fall in love

Luke and Percy had been working together for years. They were part of a small business that helped homeless children find the things they need. They knew better then to send them to orphanages, so instead supplied them with what they needed to survive, all as long as they would help other kids find them. They also advocated to parents wanting to adopt that there were children who needed homes. They helped start Camp Half-blood, which was just groups of people throughout America. They also had started building an actual camp, where they could take kids from big cities during the summer, so they weren’t surrounded by tourists. Luke and Percy were just the iconic duo of the new york camp. Many of the kids even saw them as their dads, and they didn’t mind that. 

 

“Hey, Perce, did the Vilio’s email their request form?” Luke walked into the living room and fell back into the couch next to the raven hair. He hummed and checked the business email and he smiled widely, “They did!” He pulled it up as Luke looked over, his head on his shoulder as he read their application. “They want Philip, hes-” he smiled and looked at Luke. “Little man deserves it, wanna go tell him together?” he smiled at Percy. Luke loved how happy he got when a kid was adopted. His mom once lost percy to the foster system, and he knew how painful it could be. His mom got him back, but once percy found out about camp half-blood, it was his dream job. Luke even met him at a donation event, and Luke knew they would hit it off the first time they talked.

 

Percy had a coat on, and a gift bag in his hand. All of the kids would tell them their favorite drink and candy, as well as their favorite animal, so when they were adopted they would bring a gift bag with them. They turned into an alley and knocked on the makeshift door. Philip was a handy man. Philip came out, with dirt and soot on his face, and his curly blonde hair tied back. “Percy?” He stepped out and looked at the bag and then at percy and luke, his eyes widening. Both of them crouched down and he instantly jumped to hug them. “I’m being adopted!” He laughed and started to cry. Percy rubbed his back and then stood up. “How about you go get your things, we can’t fit in your nice house.” Luke chuckled. Philip instantly ran in and shoved his clothes and tools into a bag he found and pulled it out. He handed philip the gift bag as percy took the suitcase. “Let’s go get a shower so you can meet your new family, alright?” Luke let Philip get on his back, as Percy watched him fondly. 

 

After an half hour shower, philip came out. His curly hair was even more curly, and fell around his face. Percy smiled and kissed his forehead “I’m gonna miss you” Philip said and hugged him one last time. When he saw his new parents walk in, the boys face lit up brighter than the sun. They had a dog. The dog wagged its tail as philip went to pet him and talk to him. Luke and Percy walked over with important files for philip and smiled. “Thank you so much, philip hasn't had a home in… a long long time” He sighed. After some conversation and teary eyed goodbyes, percy and luke soon made their way upstairs.

 

Luke and Percy laid on the couch, percy in Lukes arms as they watched the cartoons. “You are a huge child Percy.” Luke laughed and ran his hands through his hair. Percy laughed and looked up at him and stared quietly. “Luke… we’ve lived together for a long time.” Luke nodded. “And… sometimes i think maybe we really are like dads ya know?” he laughed. Luke felt his face redden and he sat a bit. “I guess, i wouldn't mind having kids with you. You’re pretty cool.” He gulped. Luke stared and then burst out laughing. Percy pouted and then pulled away “Oh my god percy, are you.. Are you confessing to me like that?” Luke asked and smiled at him. Percy nodded, and he fell into the kiss that luke pulled him into. When they finally parted, luke laughed. “You’re an idiot.” he smiled, and went to cuddle him again.


	2. Elysium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo didn't notice when he was hit, but it wouldn't end well
> 
> JASON/LEO

Leo didn't understand. Once the creature had scratched him, and Jason pulled him back, he felt adrenaline race through him. They slaughtered the creature at last, however it wasn't till they were strolling through the thick woods that he abruptly slouched over, holding his mouth as he hacked brutally.

"Leo?" Jason turned, and rapidly bowed down before him. He winced when Leo snatched his arm, letting out a delicate sound. 'Leo? Gracious divine beings no… " he took leos pack and scrounged through it. He couldn't locate a solitary ambrosia. "Leo!" He shook him as Leo gazed upward.

Leo giggled delicately and pulled nearer to him, "I require… I have to wash this out, perhaps it'll leave?" he said feebly. Jason laid him against a tree and hauled out a water bottle Percy gave him. As far as anyone knows it held more than it looked, which he found was valid as he poured it over the cut in Leo's stomach. "It will be alright Leo. I swear-" He stifled out and went to tie leos shirt up a bit.

"It's not Jason." he said delicately and opened his eyes, gazing at Jason's eyes. His electric blue eyes gazing back at his in stress. "I'm sorry, I was reckless and I should've been more careful.." he shut his eyes again and inclined his head against the tree. "No! You will be fine, Leo i'm not leaving without you, I need a iris message!" He said and after that found a drachma in Leos sack and went to discover a few. He proved unable. No rain, not in any case water close-by. He began to cry, Jason never cried.

"Hey, come stay with me, I know my cutoff points Jace." He said pitifully and went to hold jasons hand as he sat alongside him. Jason wiped his eyes and turned away. Leo snickered and sat up a tad, "Is the big bad jason crying? I didn't know this side existed " He prodded, chuckling a bit, which brought about some blood trickling out his mouth. He brought his hand up and took a gander at the blood. Jason took a glance at him and held his hand, "Leo, quit clowning around! Please I need to.. Leo I can't lose you!" He said and turned leo's head towards his. "If you think you're going to die this way, you're simply not." He said. Leo gazed at him and grinned delicately. He inclined in and kissed him delicately, and pulled back "Jason? I cherish you so much, I know… I'll search for you. You'll search for me right? You're going to elysium..?"

Jason's eyes enlarged as leo inclined toward him, making more tears fall. "Leo! I'm not meeting you there, I can fly us to camp-" he moved and took a gander at him. Leo feebly wrapped his arms around jason and whined delicately. "Jason I need you to… promise me you'll see me-" He said through a cry. Leo couldn't hold it in any longer.

Leo adored jason. As far back as he made new, genuine recollections with the blonde and they reinforced. He needed to stay, he would not like to pause and be distant from everyone else untill he came. Be that as it may, he would discover his mother. His mother is sitting tight for him, he just knew it. He would sit tight for jason, however he needed to know jason would even search for him.

Jason held his shirt and took in his scent "I will leo, I-im sorry I didn't let you know yet… I cherish you. I will search for you I promise." He squeezed a kiss against his temple and after that let out a gagged cry as leo's arms fell.

"I'll see you in elysium Leo… I swear"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by RedTears! 
> 
> please recommend ships and a story idea and i'll write it


	3. Under The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING
> 
> Nico loves the hunky who lives near him, and works out near him as well. He's also a total dork
> 
> Nico/Percy

Nico didn’t know much about Percy Jackson. He knew he was his neighbor, that he brought blue cookies to everybody during the holidays, and that he had a handful of friends. He also knew he was Bi, that he was too built for such a small gym, and also that he had a great laugh. 

 

He also knew he sung the little mermaid in the shower. And, that he likes to swim like a mermaid, AND that he dyed his hair red in middle school. 

Yeah, Percy was pretty much the dorkiest dude Nico had ever met. He also really didn’t expect to actually fall for the raven haired male. The exercising every monday, wednesday, and thursday was the compromise to seeing him outside the house and almost half naked. Percy had a nice chest, and his shorts pretty much showed his ass off. Nico grumbled as he lifted the dumbbell up and back down again, his attention on percy. After awhile, Percy got off and went to help Nico. “Okay, you’ve gotta arch your back just a bit, and lift your arm straight up” he smiled. Nico groaned as percys hands were placed on his shoulders. He was sweaty, and the way he talked, he was out of breath. “Ya know, we should stop meeting like this” Nico said and percy went to sit next to him, “Ya think? I mean we live next to each other” he chuckled. Nico shifted and then sighed “I’d like to take you on a date. Tonight?” he asked. Percy was confused but he definitely said yes. 

So that’s the short story of how Nico’s closet ended up in the floor. His long haired grey cat sat on his bed staring at him. Nico pulled up a black and blue plaid button up, and then a normal black tee that was just a bit to tight, and turned to the cat. “Alphonse, This?” he held up the plaid. “Or this?” he asked and bit his lip. The cat yawned and went to jump down and paw at the t shirt. He smiled and leaned down to kiss the cat and quickly pulled the shirt on, and put on his ripped jeans and decided to brush his hair. He really wanted to impress Percy. He hummed and then put deodorant on and grabbed his car keys, wallet, and some cat treats for alphonse and left the apartment. He walked down the hall and knocked on Percy’s door.

Nico wasn’t even upset. Percy wasn’t ready at all, and what Nico got to see was his crush half naked. He blushed and watched percy hide behind the door, “S-sorry! I’m looking for something to wear-” He whined and closed the door. Nico shrugged and waited outside the door, grinning when Percy came out in some jeans and a simple button up shirt. He also smelled great, like sea salt or something. He held his arm up for percy to hook his arm in and smiled, “Shall we?” he asked and almost squealed when percy actually did.

  
  


The date went perfectly. Nico laughed as they walked, listening to Percy’s embarrassing story. He noticed they got to his door and sighed, “I’ll see you wednesday, right?” Nico asked eagerly. Percy sighed, “Or you could see me tomorrow?” he asked and smiled. He blinked a bit confused, “Huh? Like… boyfriends?” he said and jumped a bit. Percy nodded and then wrapped his arms around him, he then unlocked his door and pulled Nico in, kissing him eagerly. Nico didn’t mind this at all. He eventually pushed percy down onto the bed in his room, his hands eagerly running up the males shirt.

 

Once Nico pulled his shirt off he kissed down his neck, earning some delighted squeals from the boy below him. Percy wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled Nico closer to his skin and gasped softly. He winced when the male bit and sucked on his skin, but he gladly accepted it. “Nico~ m-my pants, a-are we going to-” Nico smirked and went to unbutton percys pants, “Fuck? You want me to fuck you Percy? I would've thought you were innocent” he chuckled and then tugged their pants off. Percy gasped as Nico’s cold hand went to jerk him off a bit, writhing underneath him. His other hand went to preparing his entrance, stretching and teasing Percy even more. He fished around the drawer and held up some lube for Nico. He rose an eyebrow but then went to take his hand from his cock and stroke himself, lubing up everything. He gasped softly as percy clawed at Nico’s skin. He growled from the back of his throat and pulled Percy’s hips up a bit, and pressed into him.

Percy let out a pitiful moan, Nico groaning along in harmony. It didn’t take long for Nico to start pounding into the male below him, gripping his hips and rolling his hips. His skin hitting Percy’s as he somehow managed to hit deeper and deeper. “N-nico- i’im gonna cum” he whined. Nico smirked and went to stroke his shaft as he thrusted into him. “Then cum.” he said in his ear, earning a sticky warm mess in his hand. The way Percy’s entire body clenched and grabbed onto every part of Nico, caused Nico to release into him as well. “Fuck…” he pulled out and rolled next to him exhausted. “I’m not used to fucking on the first date-” he snorted as Percy cuddled up to Nico. He laughed and pulled close to him and closed his eyes.

 

Once Nico woke up the first thing he noticed the water sound, and Percy was gone. He was taking a shower. He sat up and found a pair of boxers on the dresser and pulled them on. He listened and hummed, Percy was singing! Under the sea. He must be in a good mood. He sat down and leaned back into the large bed. Nico would have to come more often. In more ways then one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend some stuff, preferably male/male


	4. Way to sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico NASA AU

   Nico loved space and the idea of space. It started with Nico and Bianca staring at constellations and making their own myths to go along with them. It was some of the best times he ever had in his life. His dream of going to space had died with Bianca. She died at her school when she had gone back inside to try and save some younger children, but before she could fully leave, a beam crushed her. Nico was bitter and angry for almost 7 years, but when he found a diary Bianca had in her room, he quickly went to beg his father for money for college. 

   And here he was, standing proudly with his blue button down and khaki pants, he graduated the NASA program, and he was waiting to be called to get his certificate. “Mr. Nico Di Angelo!” before Nico could even get on stage, his half-sister hazel was screaming happily and holding up a pom pom chanting his name. Nico laughed softly and stepped up and took his certificate smiling widely at his family’s proud faces. He also laughed when Persephone pulled Hazel down in an embarrassing fit. Nico was sure he would never meet somebody better than his whole family. After Nico’s depression, they did everything to cheer him up, and he was sure that without those ray of sunshine's, he wouldn’t be standing here today. Who could ever be like them?

  
  


                                                                                           ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ break ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ

 

Will honestly found it cute that Nico’s family was so loud for him. He hadn’t talked to the Italian much, but the male seemed interesting. They were partnered up a few times, so he was sure they would be commissioned to the same assignment. They already outsmarted everybody else as a team, so why would they split them up? He would admit he found some attraction to the Italian, but he knew it would never amount to anything. He playfully hit his back, “Crazy family huh?” he smiled at him. 

   “It’s all my half-sister man.” He laughed and turned to him. “Where is your family?” he asked curiously and held his certificate close to his chest. 

   “Ah… she doesn't live anywhere close.” He shrugged “She facetimed me earlier and I told her I would send her a picture.” He smiled widely at the male. He then went to take his phone out, “How about we take one together?” he asked. Nico nodded and held his certificate up and smiled as the picture was taken. 

   Nico quickly took the phone and sent it to himself “That’s really cute! Thanks” he hummed happily. Will laughed, “Hope we get commissioned together’ He winked and went to go towards his cabin, Nico going to melt as soon as the door closed. Will was quite honestly a god in mortal form. He remembered drawings of Greek gods, some attractive and some not. He swore Will was more attractive than any drawing of Apollo. The way his smile radiated the room, how his eyes sparkled when he won something, he was gorgeous. If he didn’t end up with him, what was the point of all of this?

                                                                                               ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ break ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ

 

   Nico yawned as he turned his alarm off and got out of bed. He was in training for a mission out to space. He was good at keeping a ship stable, so he didn’t end up at the same place as Will. but that was okay he guessed. Will was good at piloting, actually amazing at it. He went to put on his uniform and stumbled out to the training area where he was stopped by the teacher. Her name was Annabeth, one of the smartest girls he knew. “Nico! I know this is sudden but…” she then rambled. The basic rundown of what she said, was that he already proved he was ready and would be commissioned to the Sirius drover planter. He was ecstatic because she also teased him by saying Will might be there, which he didn’t mind because he made his way to his cabin room to pack only his essential clothes. 

 

                                                                                                ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ break ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ

 

Nico sighed as he saw will, relieved when he waved at him frantically. They greeted each other with a hug and talked about what they had been doing lately. When they sat down, they heard some of the head leaders talking about what they needed.

“I’ve missed you” Will said softly, causing Nico to look up curiously. Maybe will liked him? “Me too, I’m glad to be here with you” the Italian admitted. They were called and they both shot up and were assigned to check the vitals of the planter ship. They both went inside and checked the computers and such, making dorky computer sounds every so often. When Nico finished, he saw will staring at him and found out Will was.. Red.

“Hey Nico?” he stuttered out and then silently cursed at himself. He walked forward and rubbed the back of his neck, “I’d rather we not have our first date in space but… i want to go out with you Nico.” he said and Nico held his other hand and coughed nervously “Who- wha- me?” he laughed a bit astounded. Will then snorted, and they both laughed holding onto each other for support.

Will lifted Nico’s chin and looked at him. “Does that mean yes?” he asked softly, face still red from laughing and embarrassment. Nico nodded and got on his toes, pressing his lips against his. Will held him closer, keeping his hands on his waist before being interrupted, “Alright love birds, I’ve gotta make finishing touches!” a curly-haired latino teased, causing both of them to stumble out. Nico looked at will and they both snorted and went to report their findings to the head leaders. Well, everything but them finding out they liked each other.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh this took so long i'm sorry! Also, i'd rather just write gay (male x male) pairings but i could try some lesbian ones, but i'm bad at them?? lol idk


	5. Hermes's special talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke x Percy
> 
> No smut.
> 
> Luke loved Percy, and he looked absolutely gorgeous when he slept

Percy hadn’t been at camp long, but he already felt super out of place. Chiron made it obvious he was just another kid, putting him in the hermes cabin. Annabeth was just like every other girl he had met, mysterious and a jerk. Luke just treated him like another 12 year old. Percy was utterly alone. He actually wished he was still in the hermes cabin, at least then he wouldn't feel so alone. He laid alone night after night, in the stupid poseidon cabin. The gods were stupid, poseidon was stupid, these dreams were stupid. Why was this his punishment? He wished even grover could be around. Maybe even… maybe Luke. He wanted luke to come around, and be his friend too. He too often found himself staring at luke while he practiced, the way his face looked with sweat… god he was way too young to have a wet dream about somebody older than him. 

 

Luke liked the boy. He put his sleeping bag near his own bed way back when, the boy slept like an angel. He was pretty upset when he was claimed, but he wasn’t upset that he was claimed, just. He was just upset that he couldn’t see him anymore. Which is when he realized percy didn’t notice the lock on his door. I mean, luke’s dad is hermes, why wouldn’t he just sneak in? It started off as switching their shirts, so he could feel like percy was still there, then it switched to him watching, then him falling asleep, then, to him just staying until he woke up. Sure, it was a little weird, but the boy was so peaceful how couldn’t he? Luke was the best there was, he once stole chiron and dionysus’ pinochle cards, and they didn’t even notice. So he was confident he would never get caught.

 

Currently, Luke sat next to the bed and kept looking at percy as he sketched his face out. Luke wasn’t the best artist, but there was something even a sketch could capture. He smiled as he stared, watching his face scrunch up occasionally. He leaned in a bit and rested his chin on the bed in front of his face. He felt like a creep, but he was so.. Perfect. He checked the time and cursed quietly, getting up and leaving to retreat to his cabin.  He had done this for 4 years, and he had no clue if the boy was even attracted to males. He collapsed into his bed and passed out, the lingering scent of his love still on his hands.”Oh percy…” he whispered softly.

  
  


As usual, luke was in charge of sword practice. He purposely made his way over to percy and smirked. “Don’t hurt the dummy Percy” he snorted, watching percy stumble and almost fall over at the sudden presence of the boy. Percy huffed as his sword disappeared. He placed his hand on his hip and looked at the blonde male. “You need a bell.” he rolled his eyes, and then grinned softly. Percy went to take his sword out and luke swung his own a bit. “You wanna fight?” he purred at percy. Percy snorted “what? No way, not yet.” he smirked at him and then went to try some different moves on the dummy. He didn’t even notice when Luke left. 

 

Luke ran a hand through his hair as he waited for curfew, and watched his siblings all get in their bunks. He heard the harpys make their way through the fields and he quietly snuck out his window. He looked around and tip toed over to the cabin that held the boy of his dreams. He opened a window and slipped in and went over to the bed and he froze. 

 

There was no percy. He let out a gasp and then quickly went to roll under the bed when he heard footsteps. His breath hitched as he heard the bed shift as percy laid down in it. He quickly crawled out and tried to make his way for the door. “Luke?” Percy asked in surprise and sat up. Luke stumbled to his feet, and started to laugh awkwardly. Percy felt his his hands go to tug at his pant’s strings. Luke sighed and looked away to speak, but was interrupted. “I kind of knew… i found one of my shirts missing last week.” he laughed softly and went to sit on his bed, his bare feet touching the floor of the cabin. “Shit Percy it’s just… ever since you’ve come here, you’ve been so distracting-” Luke whined a bit. “You act all innocent, like you don’t know anything-” Percy snorted and then quickly went to hug him. “I get it Luke, I like you too.” he said softly. Luke smiled and looked down at Percy, who sat up to kiss the blonde. Luke laughed, and wrapped his arms tightly around the younger teens waist. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me way to long to do and it sucks, so i apologize


End file.
